


That ONE Time Nick Possibly Fucked John

by FloralPunk15



Series: Tales From Around Hope County [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, I'm so sorry for writing this., Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Kim/Sharky/Nick, Nick and John got freaky in the hangar, self indulgent bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15
Summary: title says it all.
Relationships: Nick Rye/John Seed, Nick Rye/Kim Rye, Sharky Boshaw/Nick Rye
Series: Tales From Around Hope County [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051082
Kudos: 5





	That ONE Time Nick Possibly Fucked John

**Author's Note:**

> Thank @oohrah22 on tumblr for this fic.   
> its awful, but I tried. Enjoy our dumb himbo fucking the baptist yall.

A typical Rye family barbeque included a host of different liquor. Of course, this warm summer evening was no exception. A man Nick vaguely recognized pressed an open bottle of Bud Lite into his palm. “Great party man. And your plane is beautiful!” he praised, then moved along to socialize.   
Nick sipped the beer, trying to tally how many he’d had. If he were more resourceful like Kim, there’d be a series of little sharpie tallies on the back of his left hand, counting the bottles. Kim was marking him earlier too, and he had five green marks to show for it. So this was beer number 6? 7, maybe? Either way, he was moving from pleasantly buzzed to slightly drunk, and honestly, he was okay with that.   
“Babe,” a voice said softly in his ear. He jumped damn near out of his skin until his alcohol addled mind supplied that Kim was the one talking, and with a hand on his lower back. She led him over to a group of people, the only one he recognized in the bunch was Sharky.  
“So then I fell out of my truck on my ass and the cop just signed and told me to get my ass home, she wasn’t paid enough to deal with me and my shit.” He laughed, waving his beer. “Hot as hell, too. Wish I’d been sober enough to remember her name on her badge.” Then his eyes fell to Nick. “Nicky! C’mere, bro! It’s been a minute since my PO let me see you!” he hollered, drunkenly hugging Nick. Nick hugged Sharky back, clinking their beers together and gracefully accepting the sloppy kiss on his cheek.  
Kim turned to the group. “This is my husband, Nick, and his boyfriend, Sharky.” She announced with a chuckle. She accepted the hug Sharky offered her too.   
“Ya hear that? I’m the Rye’s side bitch!” Sharky cheered, leaning to kiss Kim’s cheek. She let him, then made a startled noise as Sharky spilt his beer into her shirt. “Oh fuck! ‘M really sorry, Kim!”   
“It’s okay, Sharks. It’s beer. I’ll live.” she assured him with a gentle pat to the cheek, then she floated off to find a napkin.   
Nick led Sharky to the couch inside the hangar. “I think you should sit, bub.”He suggested, half stumbling into Sharky’s lap.   
By then, the group had thinned to them and someone not terribly familiar to Nick right away. After a moment of possibly awkward staring, Kim came back with one of Nick’s flannels and a bottle of tequila. “Let’s do shots! And by that, I mean, I’m going to watch you three take shots and pout because I can’t drink anymore.” She laughed and offered the admittedly handsome stranger a shot glass. “John, you get first shot.”   
Oh. _Oh._ Nick was about to take tequila shots with _John Motherfucking Seed._ Maybe the “Baptist” couldn’t handle his liquor. That’d be funny, Nick thought to himself and took the shot Kim offered him. All in all, Nick wasn’t upset with how the night was going. Sitting in the lap of one of his life long best friends, his wife offering him shots of tequila (The good, expensive shit that she adored.) and- Wait a minute. Was John flirting?  
Surely he was. Why the fuck else would he look Nick dead in the eyes as he swalloed the shot smoothy, without any trouble. And follow it with a wink. “Bottoms up, Nick,” he encouraged, practically purring.   
Nick grimaced as the alcohol burned in his throat. “That’s some good shit!” he chuckled after the sting died down. “Sharky! Your turn, babe!” he whooped.   
Sharky whooped loudly as he took his own shot, then he began an animated discussion with Kim that Nick couldn’t concentrate on because there was a hand on his thigh and John was looking at him like a wolf ready to devour its prey. For some reason, the idea of that… excited him? Anyways, John was staring and then suddenly Nick was jolted from his seat by Sharky shoving him off. He watched Kim follow him, then went back to John.  
Morning came, and Nick felt like pure shit. He was cold, his neck was stiff, and blinking made his whole body spin. He shoved past the nausea, sitting up. Why the fuck am I naked in the hangar? He asked himself metally as he assessed the situation. Moving took a long time and made him feel floaty and nauseous, but he collected his shit and went back into the house.   
Kim hummed softly to the radio as she made fried egg sandwiches. Somewhere in the house, he heard Sharky grumble and whine as he came back to life. Neither of them were spring chickens anymore, and he hadn’t gotten shitfaced like this since he was 17. (Sharky probably had, though. Settling down at 19 really mellowed you out.)  
“Morning, baby,” Kim chirped. “You look like shit,” she smiled, offering him a plate.   
Nick sat at their table. “I’m pretty sure I slept with John last night.” he told her bluntly, pain lacing the edge of his words.  
Kim sat down across from him. “I figured. I babysat Sharky.” she told him honestly, taking his hand. “I’m not upset. Maybe John got it all out of his system and will quit torementing you now,” she mused. “Take a shower when you’re done eating, and you and I can cuddle the hangover away, okay Nickie?” she asked him softly.  
Nick nodded. “Every day, I thank God I have you,” he told her honestly. “That sounds lovely, babe. I can’t wait.” 


End file.
